Revenge is a dish best served cold  Expanded
by KM525
Summary: When you are betrayed by someone you love, do you let it consume you or get revenge? Bella lashes out when she finds Edward with someone else. Will it bring them closer together or destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a few request to expand this quickie. I'm going to give it my best shot. Let me know what you think. **

**Please be gentle, it's my first time *wink***

**Revenge is a dish best served cold.**

Oh my God! How could he? I stood there, dumbstruck, taking in the scene in front of me. The love of my life was fucking someone else, _IN MY BED_! I couldn't move. The pain in my chest was spreading through my body. My pulse was racing, my knees were buckling, and it was hard to breathe. Slowly, I backed out of the room. He never even saw me.

I ran out of the apartment, wandered around the neighborhood aimlessly, trying to get a grip on what I had just seen. And then, the rage set in. That Bastard! How dare he? Well, two can play that game. You know what they say, what's good for the goose…

So I walked to the nearest bar, it shouldn't be hard to find someone to help me get my revenge. O'Brien's was a dive but I didn't really care. I just needed a warm body, someone with potential. And then I saw him. Beautiful, full pouty lips wrapped around a longneck bottle, watching me from the end of the bar. I didn't break eye contact as I glided across the room towards him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his well defined chest, worn but well fitting jeans, and a pair of beat to hell cowboy boots. He had golden blonde hair in waves almost to his shoulders. And as I got closer, I saw the most intense hazel green eyes I think I have ever seen.

Well, yee-haw! I was going to give this cowboy the ride of his life. I slid onto the barstool next to him and ordered myself a couple shots of tequila and a fresh beer for the cowboy. A little liquid courage wouldn't hurt. I stared down at the bar, trying to build up my courage. Finally, I glanced up at him from under my lashes and forced a small smile on my lips, knowing it wasn't reflected in my eyes. He smiled back but remained silent, watching me watch him peel the label off his beer bottle.

"Having a bad night?" he finally spoke.

"You have no idea." I sighed in response.

"Anything I could do to help?"

Was I imagining the mischievous sparkle in his eyes?

I had to laugh. This was way too easy.

"I thought you'd never ask. Distract me?" I replied, breathlessly.

"Your place or mine, darlin'?"

"Yours, if you don't mind." Mine was obviously _not_ an option.

We quickly polished off our drinks, and he led me by the hand out of the bar. Thankfully, he lived just down the street. He opened the door and ushered me into his apartment, and I immediately turned and mashed my lips hard onto his. His hand wrapped around the back of my head, his tongue frantically exploring my mouth. We stumbled backward until I was pressed up against the wall, his full body weight pressing against me. He was thrusting his hips roughly up against mine. Our hands groping and mouths grasping for breath, we practically ripped each other's clothes off. He was unbelievably gorgeous; wide shoulders, rock hard pecs, glorious six-pack abs leading down to a small waist and a well defined V cut. To top it off, he was the most well endowed man I had ever laid eyes on. Oh, there is a God and he is on my side!

He slid his hands down my backside, grabbed my thighs, and lifted me. I wrapped my long legs tight around his waist. I could feel his need for me, as much as I needed him. He carried me through the dark apartment and into his bed.

I felt parts of me that I thought long dead spring back to life: want, need, desire, and lust. My hands never stopped moving, roaming over any part of his body I could reach, feeling the muscles tense and roll under his skin as he hovered on top of me. His lips kissing, licking, sucking down my neck, across my collarbone, between my breasts. I gasped out "Please, please don't stop!" as my back arched off the bed towards him.

"I have no intention of stopping", he chuckled under his breath.

His lips and hands continued their assault over my body, flicking his tongue over my firm nipples, his hands caressing my shoulders, arms, and waist. He slowly descended my body, touching every part of me except where I so desperately needed him. He was teasing my body mercilessly. His tongue ran down my stomach, making my body tremble with anticipation. His hands ran down my thighs and grabbed me behind the knees, hitching them up. He sat up, leaned back onto his heels, and lifted my knees over his shoulders. Starting at the inside of my knee, he kissed and licked his way up my inner thigh.

My hands were knotted in my hair, my eyes clenched shut, enjoying the intense physical reaction of my body to his ministrations. Suddenly, his lips were kissing the sweet spot between my legs, his tongue flitting back and forth, making me wriggle with desire. His hands grabbed my hips to firmly hold me in place and he continued to explore my depths. Suddenly his fingers were inside me, thrusting in and out while his tongue worked over my sensitive nub.

"Oh my God…God…..Fuck!" I screamed as my orgasm rocked my body and made me quake.

"Sweet Jesus" I mumbled once my breathing calmed down enough to let me speak.

"Not Jesus…Jasper," he stated with a smirk on his face.

"Pardon?"

Oh, his name. I didn't even know his name.

"I'm…I'm…a…Bella" I stuttered.

"Very nice to meet you Bella" he grinned as he slid back up my body, his rock hard erection rubbing against me. He licked his way up to my ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now, Bella. I am going to slide into your hot, wet pussy and pound you into the mattress until you scream my name."

"Jasper?" That's what he said, right?

"Yes, Bella. Jasper. I want to hear what I do to you, what you want, what you feel. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Jasper. Please..fuck me."

With those 5 little words, a growl erupted from deep within him. He flipped me over and brought me up to my hand and knees. His hand grabbed my hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head back. His cock rubbing at my entrance, he growled into my ear "Are you ready, darlin'?" and he slammed his entire length into me, in one fluid movement.

I cried out with pleasure and gratification. Finally, he was filling me, over and over again. The only sounds were that of skin slapping on skin, his grunts and my moans of pleasure. He let go of my hair and his fingers were clutching at my hips. God, I loved it rough. I had forgotten how much I loved it. My fingers fisted the sheets of the bed.

"Harder Jasper! Fuck me harder and spank me", I snarled.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him staring me, his eyes filled with unmitigated lust. He drew his hand back and smacked my ass with an open palm. I whimpered at the burn and bucked my hips back into his thrust.

"Again, Jasper! Please?"

"God…YES!" He struck me again, all the while continuing to slam relentlessly into me. He grabbed me by the hair again and pulled my body upright, into his chest. I reached back and grabbed handfuls of his taut ass, holding him to me. He let go of my hair and his hand drifted down my body until he reached my engorged clit. Rubbing circles with his fingers, thrusting into me, nibbling on my shoulder, I felt my whole body start to shudder violently. I felt his teeth bite down into my shoulder and I screamed "JASPER!"

He wrapped both arms around my body and crashed into me twice more before I felt him explode into me. His body now trembling along with mine. We collapsed into the mattress, exhausted and satisfied, trying to catch our breath. I stared at his beautiful face. Where had he been all my life? Shit, where had I been all my life? Not where I should have been, apparently.

"That was fucking incredible." He grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat.

"It was. Can we do it again?" Please, let's do it again, I thought to myself.

"Shower?" He held out his hand to me.

The hot water felt wonderful massaging my shoulders. Jasper washed my hair and my body so tenderly. I poured some body wash into my hands and let my hands caress every inch of his body, leaving the best for last of course.

His cock twitched as I took it in my hands to wash it. Before I had finished, it was fully erect and begging for attention.

We stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off. I dropped to my knees right there in the bathroom to lavish attention to his gorgeous, perfect, thick cock. I looked up at him to see him watching me intently. I stuck out my tongue and gently swiped at the slit. God, he even tasted amazing. My eyes were locked on his as I took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, humming with satisfaction. He groaned and his head lolled back on his shoulders. I quickly slid down his length and deep throated his cock until his curly blonde hairs tickled my nose. His hand were quickly grabbing my hair, threading through my long locks. He was groaning like an animal as I bobbed up and down his length, sucking hard and loud while my hands fondled his balls.

"Bella, Stop!" He practically begged. "I need to be inside you again. I want to feel you from the inside."

He pulled me up to him and crashed his lips to mine. Desperation and need flowed from us both. His arms picked me up and pulled me tight against him, as mine wrapped around his neck and into his hair. Again, he carried me back to his bed. He lay back on the pillow and pulled me atop him. We kissed and fondled and stroked each other until we were both at our wits ends. Finally, I knelt over him, straddling his swollen, purple erection. Slowly, I lowered myself, inch by inch, prolonging the ecstasy of feeling him fill me. I never wanted this to end. It was like he was a missing part of me. I wasn't complete until he was inside of me. Our eyes were locked, his green burning into my brown. I ground my hips in small circles, telling him how much I loved having him inside of me. How I thought that desire inside of me had died until I laid eyes on him. He told me how lonely he had been, that he was just surviving, and how he had quit living a long time ago. Then, he told me that I made a flame flicker inside of him again. We made love for hours before he drifted off to sleep tangled up in the sheets beside me.

It was only then that the gravity of what I had done started to seep in. What _had_ I done? I was so confused. I was already wrapped up in this man beside me. I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't stay. I needed to go home and deal with everything. See where things stood.

Sighing, I slid from Jasper's bed, dressed, and slipped out of his apartment. I finally made it home in the wee hours of the morning. What was I going to say to Edward? Did he even realize I had not come home? How was I going to deal with what I had walked in on earlier?

It was just breaking dawn when I walked through the front door to find my husband waiting for me. "Hi Honey. I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Rathbone Junkie for being a great Beta and helping me flush things out. And BusyMommy, Hobee 1971 and Violet Hour for encouraging me to keep going. I hope I do you all proud.**

Revenge ~ Chapter 2

JPOV

Another crappy day in the life of Jasper Whitlock. Even on my days off, I hang out in the bar where I work, O'Briens, drinking myself into oblivion. I lost my will to live a few years ago. I lost everything that ever mattered to me, so now I simply exist. Every day just like the one before. Numbly stumbling through life.

So, I didn't expect anything different last night. And then she walked in. This stunning, petite brunette, with big brown eyes, looked like she was drowning in her own sorrow. She looked directly at me, with a fierce look of determination on her face, and I was done for. Never taking her eyes off me, she walked across the bar, hopped up on the stool next to me, and ordered a few shots for herself and a fresh beer for me. After quickly downing the first shot, she proceeded to stare at the empty glass on the bar. Finally, she glanced up at me through those long, beautiful lashes and smiled demurely. Something about her just called to me. I decided to break the ice.

"Having a bad night?" I asked.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Anything I could do to help?" I tried my best come-hither voice, but I am seriously out of practice flirting.

"I thought you'd never ask. Distract me?" She replied.

"Your place or mine, darlin'?"

"Yours, if you don't mind."

Bingo! I don't normally take my work home with me, but I decided to make an exception. We polished off our drinks, and I took her hand and pulled her from the bar. Man, I needed this.

No sooner than we walked through the door of my apartment, she pounced on me. Thank fuck. No awkward chit chat, straight down to business. I like this girl. We stripped each other down in the entry way, molesting each other like hormonal teens.

Eventually, I carried her hot little body to my bed; we needed to get horizontal and fast. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. It had been a long time since I let anyone this close to me, but I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to lick her from head to toe, tasting all of her. Desire overtook all rational thought. I need to bury myself deep inside her. I wanted to hear her scream my name.

"Please, please don't stop", she beseeched me.

"I have no intention of stopping." Nope, none at all.

I continued my onslaught of licks and kisses, pausing occasionally to suck on the delicate skin beneath me. Slowly, methodically, I worked my way down her body, avoiding the one place I knew I would totally lose my mind. She was lost deep inside herself when I finally worked my way back up between her legs. I heard her gasp as I drove my tongue deep inside her. I was in heaven; hot, wet, delicious heaven. Her hips jerked. I grabbed her firmly and held her to me. I wasn't going to stop until I felt her explode all over me. I released her with one hand so I could probe her with my fingers, thrusting and licking simultaneously.

"Oh my God…God…..Fuck!" She screamed as I felt her shutter and flood my mouth.

Her hands fisted the bed as her whole body shuddered violently. She collapsed back onto the bed, panting. I may not have been with a woman in awhile, but I still had it.

"Oh sweet Jesus" she muttered between rapid breaths.

"Not Jesus…Jasper." I said, deciding I should introduce myself. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Pardon?" Confusion clouded her face momentarily.

"I'm…I'm…a…Bella" she stuttered out.

"Very nice to meet you Bella" I grinned up at her as I crawled up her body. I was so hard, I felt like I was going to burst. I needed to be inside of her, like now! I worked my way back up to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Bella. I am going to slide into your hot, wet pussy and pound you into the mattress until you scream my name."

"Jasper?" she repeated.

"Yes, Bella. Jasper. I want to hear what I do to you, what you want, what you feel. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Jasper. Please...fuck me," she moaned in my ear.

That was all I need to hear. The lust took over. There was no turning back. I flipped her onto her stomach so I could slam into her from behind. I grabbed her by the hair, my inner caveman taking control. My cock was ready, the head placed at her entrance. I pulled her head back and growled into her ear "Are you ready, darlin'?" and then, I rammed into her.

Hearing her cry out with pleasure spurred me on. I slammed into her, over and over again, using all my concentration to make it last more than a few minutes. Damn! The sounds of sex filled the air.

"Harder Jasper! Fuck me harder and spank me."

Fuck, this girl is going be the death of me, but what a way to go.

She looked back over her shoulder at me, her eyes boring into mine, daring me. I've never hit a woman, but when she asks you to in the throes of passion, what's a guy to do? So I pulled back my hand and slapped her ass with an open palm, leaving a red hand print on her pristine white skin. She moaned deeply and bucked her hips back into me. Damn, that was kind of hot.

"Again, Jasper! Please?"

So I did.

"God…YES!" she cried out.

I continued to slam relentlessly into her. I could feel the familiar tingling starting low in my body. I grabbed her and pulled her body up against mine. Her hands reached around me and dug into my ass. Fuck! I needed to cum, and I wanted to take her with me. My hand drifted down her body until I could slide my fingers into her. Rubbing circles on her clit, I continued thrusting into her, while my mouth nibbled on her shoulder. I was using every part of me. Finally, I felt her body begin to spasm. I sunk my teeth into her shoulder, marking her, as she screamed my name.

I grabbed a hold of her upper body and pumped into her twice more before I felt myself explode inside her, trembling along with her. We collapsed together onto the bed, completely spent, but sated. I rolled my head to the side to find her staring at me. A peaceful calm washed over me. I could stay here, like this, for the rest of my life.

"That was fucking incredible." I grinned.

"It was. Can we do it again?" Yep, she was going to be the death of me.

I needed a few minutes to recuperate. "Shower?" I held my hand out to her. She placed her hand in mind and followed me into the bathroom. I turned on the water to let it warm before we stepped in. I poured shampoo into my hand and reached up to wash Bella's hair. I ran my fingers through her long, chestnut locks, and then proceeded to wash her entire body before she returned the favor. Shivers ran through me as she rubbed her soapy hands along my skin. I hadn't felt desire like this for so long. As she took my cock into her hands to wash it, I couldn't control my urges any more. I lengthened and hardened under her touch.

We quickly exited the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. Bella surprised me by dropping to her knees right there in the bathroom and taking me into her mouth. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face. That felt so fucking incredible. My head rolled back and a loud moan escaped from me. God, it felt so good but I needed more.

"Bella, Stop!" I pleaded with her. "I need to be inside you again, to feel you from the inside."

I pulled her back up to me, kissing her with everything I had. I was desperate to hold her again. To feel her naked body pressed against mine. I picked her up and carried her back to my bed. I laid down pulling Bella on top of me so I could watch her writhe above me. It felt like we explored each other again for hours. We worked ourselves into a frenzy before she finally positioned herself above me and impaled herself on my throbbing erection. Ever so slowly, she lifted and lowered herself onto me. It was pure bliss. My eyes bore into hers, I felt like I was looking directly into her soul. She ground her hips sensually on me. She told me that I brought parts of her back to life, that she loved the feeling of me inside of her. I confessed to her how lonely my life has been, that I hadn't been living, just surviving, for the last several years. But my short time with her had already created a flicker of a flame in me; a flame of desire to live and love again. We made love all night before I drifted off to sleep just before dawn, tangled up in the sheets with her next to me.

I woke up the next afternoon with a smile on my face. My hand reached to the bed next to me, only to find it cold and empty. My eyes snapped open. She was gone. I jumped from the bed and walked out into my apartment, finding no one and nothing. No note, no name, no phone number. No way to contact my beautiful Bella. One night of bliss and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge ~ Chapter 3

BPOV

_It was just breaking dawn when I walked through the front door to find my husband waiting for me. "Hi Honey. I'm home."_

He was sitting in his favorite chair, dressed for work, and facing the door.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He launched out of his chair towards me.

"I've been calling all night. Your phone went straight to voice mail. I thought something bad had happened to you."

Oh, something bad had happened all right, and he was the cause of it. Yet, here he stood, acting like everything was normal. I cocked my head to the side and just stared at him, dumbstruck. He closed the gap between us and placed his hands on both sides of my face.

"I'm so glad you're safe, baby" And then he moved in to kiss me. What the hell? I jerked back out of his hands.

"What the fuck do you think you doing?" I screamed at him

"Bella? What's wrong baby? Where have you been all night?" His voice was dripping with concern.

"I was OUT! And that is all you need to know." I spun around and headed for our bedroom, but I was stopped short by a strong hand gripping my arm.

"You don't come home from work, stay out all night, and think I don't deserve an explanation?"

"I came home! As a matter of fact, I came home early!" I spat at him as I pulled my arm from his grasp, fury raging in my eyes.

The look that crossed his face was priceless. Truly, a Kodak moment. I wish I'd had a camera.

The realization that I knew about his little tete-a-tete with that trashy blonde made him take a step back.

Poking him repeatedly in the chest with one finger, I backed him across the room.

"Yes, I saw you, with that whore, in _our___bed! How could you do that to me? To us? 'Til death do us part. Remember that? Do you?" Really, they were rhetorical questions. I didn't want to hear his excuses. I was so angry my whole body was shaking.

"I…I…Bella," Edward was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"Don't!" I put my hand up, signaling him to stop. "Do not speak to me. You cannot lie this away, you cannot explain, and you most certainly cannot bleach my brain and make me forget what I saw! What's done is done. I can't stay here, Edward."

"Bella, please don't leave me," he whispered.

"I'm going to my brother's. I need time to think." Once again, I was running from my apartment.

_********Revenge********Revenge********_

My brother, Emmett, and his wife lived on the other side of town. I knew I was in no condition mentally to get behind the wheel of a car so I hailed a cab. On the ride over, I called the school and told them I was not feeling well so I would not be coming into today. I felt horrible about abandoning my class. My job teaching kindergarten felt like the only joy I had in life these days. We had an early release day yesterday. So instead of staying and working on my agenda for tomorrow's class, I made my way home to make a nice dinner. I wanted to surprise Edward. We needed to reconnect. We had been drifting apart for months now. Still, I never expected him to stray.

I was so lost in thought that the cab coming to a stop startled me. I paid the cabbie and ran up the walk and onto the porch. I knocked impatiently on the front door and leaned against the door frame. I must have been a sight to see because the moment Emmett had the door open, he wrapped me in his strong arms and just held me close.

"What's wrong, Bells? Are you okay? Is Edward okay?"

I nodded against his chest, "I need to talk to Rose."

Rosalie will tell me what to do. She will tell me exactly what she thinks about this whole mess. She has no filter. I admire that about her. She doesn't give a damn about what anyone else thinks.

"Rosie!" he called up the stairs.

He walked with me to the couch and held me while I sobbed in his arms.

Rosalie entered the room and gasped, "What happened? What's going on, Bella?"

"I need to talk to you." Glancing from Rose to Emmett, "Alone, please?"

Emmet looked slightly offended, but remembered he was supposed to be on his way to work anyway. He kissed his wife, gave me one more hug, and headed out. As soon as the front door clicked shut, Rose was on me.

"Okay, spill. What has you so upset?

"Promise you won't judge, Rose?"

"Pssshh, just tell me Bella," she demanded.

So, I launched into the events of the last 17 hours or so. I got off work early, went straight home to surprise my husband, and got the shock of my life. Rose was as angry as I was.

"Who was she? Do you know her? How long do you think this has been going on?" She wanted details I didn't have.

"I have no answers for you, Rose, or for me for that matter. I was so shocked I left the apartment without saying a word. He didn't even know I had caught him until I got home this morning."

"This morning? Where did you go last night?"

Oh boy, here we go.

"Remember, no judging, right?" I tried to elicit a response from her, but all I got was a raised eyebrow and inquisitive stare.

"Rose, I was so confused. I roamed around the neighborhood for God knows how long. I was heartbroken and devastated. I kept seeing them in my head. And something in me just snapped! I was seeing red I was so angry. You know what they say 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' and I wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt me. Shooting him was out of the question. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison"

Okay, humor did not lighten the situation. So I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"I decided I was going to go the eye for an eye route, you know? So I went into O'Briens."

She cut me off, "That dirty little bar in your neighborhood?"

"Yep, that's the one. I was just looking for someone to…" Gah, what's the right word to explain.

"Someone to fuck that man right out of your head?" Rose injected.

"Yes," I whimpered. "Oh God, Rose, what did I do?" I dropped my head into my hands. The shame, the confusion, and the lack of sleep were causing my head to ache. So many emotions were coursing through me.

"So, I take you found someone?"

I bit my bottom lip, afraid to look her in the eye. I wasn't sure what I was going to see; disappointment, pity, anger?

Instead, she was smirking at me. "You know I never like that goody two shoes you married. So, what was he like, this bar guy?"

Jasper, just thinking his name made a shit eating grin break out across my face. "He is absolutely gorgeous, Rose. He has blonde wavy hair, incredible green eyes that just sparkle when he smiles. And his lips," I sighed. "His lips are just perfect. He has wide shoulders, a narrow waist, a lean, toned body, and uh," I swallowed hard,

"other exceptional qualities." If you catch my drift.

"Bella, I didn't think you had it in you. Other exceptional qualities, huh?" She let out a throaty chuckle.

"So does Edward know what you did?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I guess not. When I got home, he started yelling at me, and then told me he was worried about me, and he actually had the nerve to try and kiss me! I guess I totally lost my shit. Because the next thing I knew, I was screaming at him, telling him exactly what I had seen the afternoon before. And then I left, again."

"You're going to have to face him sometime Bella. You need to talk. I know why you did what you did. But why did he? And what do you want to do about it? Can you forgive him for cheating?"

"No, I don't think I can, Rose. I mean, if things were different, if we had children to consider or something, but we don't. He knew cheating was a deal breaker for me. He knew and he did it anyway," I sighed. "What do you think Emmett is going to think about all this?"

"He loves you, Bella. He will support you no matter what you decide. But don't be surprised if he wants to kick Edwards's ass. And maybe bar guy too."

"No! Jasper didn't do anything wrong. I did that. He doesn't even know what he got in the middle of."

I was quick to defend my…my what, one-night stand? Was that all he was? Was that all I wanted him to be. No. I don't think so. He made me feel alive, desired, and complete. I missed him already. I wanted to see him again and get to know him better. But would he want to see me again? I snuck out of his apartment this morning without so much as a note, like the coward I was.

"Well, it seems _Jasper_," she stressed his name, "made quite an impression on you Bella. Do you plan on seeing him again?"

"Honestly, I don't know the answer to that. I really haven't had much time to think about it. I'm so tired. I haven't slept yet. I need sleep and time to process all of this."

I decided it was time to go home. Edward should be gone by now. And I needed to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to my awesome beta RathboneJunkie, who send me thoughts to ponder and lets me bounce ideas off of her!**

Revenge ~ Chapter 4

Jpov

_She was gone. I jumped from the bed and walked out into my apartment, finding no one and nothing. No note, no name, no phone number. No way to contact my beautiful Bella. One night of bliss and she was gone._

Alone again. Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? Breathe Whitlock.

Sitting here, alone in the dark, with this pain in my chest feels just like…just like the days, weeks, and months after I lost Alice; my sweet Alice. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her, racked by guilt and anguish.

Alice was my high school sweetheart. We were inseparable. From the moment we met, we knew our destiny was intertwined. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. And we did. Right up to the moment she died in my arms.

It was the end of our senior year of college; we were living in a tiny apartment off campus. We were planning the wedding for the same weekend as graduation, because all of our family and friends would already be in town. Everyone thought we were rushing into marriage, that we should wait a little while until we were settled into our new roles as working adults, not students.

We knew that our future was together, and we had waited long enough. We also knew our family was already expanding. Alice was 8 weeks pregnant. That was still our little secret. We were ecstatic. The timing probably could have been a little better, but everything happens for a reason, right? Everything we had ever wanted was coming to fruition all at the same time.

May 25, 2005- I will never forget that date. Alice and I spent the morning in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Neither of us had class until the afternoon. We decided to walk to Viviano's, a great little Italian market/restaurant in our neighborhood, to get an early lunch. We strolled, arm in arm, soaking up the late morning sun. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a brilliant blue with only a few fluffy white clouds. Typical late spring weather, warm but not hot. We ordered a Mangia Bene´sandwich and a garden salad to share. We talked and laughed and ate. One more week and we would officially be college graduates, newlyweds, and everyone would know we were also expectant parents. Alice could barely contain her excitement. She was radiant.

We walked to campus hand in hand. I remember hugging her tight and telling her how much I loved her and that I couldn't wait for her to be my wife. I turned to head into Bixby Hall and Alice was waiting at the stoplight to cross to Kayak's Coffee to meet some friends before her next class.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. My ears were filled with the sound of horns blaring, brakes skidding on asphalt, and a solitary, blood curdling scream. I quickly turned back to the spot I last saw Alice. A dump truck had run the red light and hit a small car, sending it hurtling through the air, and Alice was directly in its trajectory. I was running before my brain even processed what I was seeing. The crushed hunk of metal that had been a car smashed into Alice's tiny body, sending her flying backwards. A giant oak tree stopped her momentum.

Noooooo, no, no, no, no, no!

I ran to her and dropped to my knees. Blood was everywhere. I stroked her hair and begged her to hang on, help was on the way. Several witnesses to the accident had stopped and were on the phone with 911. She tried to speak but only a gurgle escaped.

"Please baby, stay with me, please," I remembered gasping. "Please, I need you."

And then I watched the life fade from her eyes. I clung to her broken body, sobbing uncontrollably. In the blink of an eye, my life, my future, was gone. Someone, I think it was a policeman, finally pulled me away from her. The paramedics were finally there but I already knew it was too late. I watched as they covered her body with a white sheet.

I don't really remember the days that followed. The school notified her family. I couldn't bear the thought of making that call. Everyone we had expected for our graduation and wedding still came to town, but for a tragic occasion not a joyous one.

I remember a flurry of friends and family staying with me, trying to get me to talk or eat. I didn't want to talk, I couldn't. The accident just kept playing and repeating in my head. What if I had held her just a little bit longer? What if I had walked her to the coffee shop? Maybe I could have saved her. Or maybe, we would both be dead. I would have preferred it that way.

The funeral arrangements were made and on the day we should have been married, surrounded by our family and friends, we buried my beloved.

I was devastated. I stopped living. Every day it hurt to breathe. The ache in my chest was a constant reminder of what I had lost. I couldn't just go on with my life as if nothing had happened. Alice _was_ my life. I started drinking to numb the pain, even went so far as to get a job as a bartender. The one job where you could knock a few back at work and no one said a word.

Here I was almost 6 years later, with a paralyzing ache in my chest again. It didn't make sense. I had known Alice my whole life; I've only known Bella for a few hours. Okay, known in the biblical sense anyway. What did I really know about her? Her first name and what she looked like. She was beautiful, but not in the exotic, unreachable, out of my league kind of way. She had a pure, simple girl next door kind of beauty. The kind of girl you could see yourself settling down with and having kids, you know? Jesus, where did that come from?

I hadn't given a woman a chance to break through the walls I had built in the last 6 years. I gave into my desires every once in a blue moon, but it was strictly sex. No emotion, no repeat performances. So what made this girl different?

She was a fantastic lover, but there was more to it than that. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I felt this draw, like I _had_ to be with her. And I think she felt it to. When she stormed into the bar, she came straight to me. I could see the torment in her eyes too. Something was eating at her soul, and I knew that feeling all too well.

She walked out of my life as abruptly as she entered it, and I have no idea where to begin looking for her. But I will look. I _have_ to find her.

**Pimpin' time! Do you love Bella & Jasper? Check out Going Under for the Third time by BusyMommy. Surfsper rocks! **

**Or Let Your Fingers Do the Talking, also by BusyMommy. Hot Stuff!**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2391983/

**Mangia Bene´-**Ham and Provel Cheese with a Butter Garlic Sauce on open faced French bread. Divine!


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge ~ Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I took a cab back to the apartment. Edward's Volvo wasn't in his parking space. Thank God. I am not in the mood for another confrontation with him. I slid my key into the dead bolt and let myself in.

I sighed as I looked around what had been my home for almost a decade. All the memories seemed so distant; pictures from our wedding day, honeymoon, holidays with our families, vacations. It's amazing how your whole life can change in an instant. Everything I ever believed in came crashing down around me when I saw him with that tramp. I thought he was perfect. I thought he loved me. Hell, I thought I loved him. But now, reflecting back, maybe it wasn't love.

I was infatuated with him from the first time I ever saw his face. I never believed that I was good enough for him. So when Edward Cullen actually showed interest in me, I jumped at the chance. I was young and naïve. I put him on a pedestal and worshipped the ground he walked on. And he loved it, narcissist that he is.

Hindsight is 20/20 they say. It all seems so clear now. Edward loves his job as a professor of music history, inspiring and influencing young people. They fawn all over him, especially the young women. I wonder how many others there have been. How many times has he betrayed me and I never caught on? Ugh, no, I don't really want to know how foolish I've been. And I was a fool. I saw the signs, I just didn't read them. All those after school faculty meetings and tutoring sessions he had. All the nights he was too tired to make love to me. The "work" phone calls that he would walk out of the room to take.

I grab a box and pack my most important personal affects: legal papers from the safe, photo albums, my laptop & iPod. Pulling my suitcase from the closet, I start emptying drawers. I grab my clothes from the closet and pile them on the bed. I have to get out of here. This is no longer my home. That realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Tears flow silently down my face as a lie on the bed and sob.

"Bella?"

My heart just stopped. I look up to find Edward standing in the doorway watching me.

"Bella, please talk to me," he implored.

"About what, Edward? How you betrayed me? How stupid I was not to see it?"

I was trying to remain calm, but my voice cracked and gave away my pain. I stared up at the ceiling, willing the tears to stop. I will not cry in front of him. I. Will. Not. Cry.

"It's not like that, baby. I love you." He moved toward me.

"Love? This is what you call love? I adored you Edward. I gave myself to you and only you. But that wasn't enough, was it? I was never enough, never good enough."

The pain was giving way to rage again.

"It was just sex Bella, with the others, I mean," Edward spluttered.

"Others? Plural? How many others, Edward? Never mind. Do not answer that. I don't want to know."

My stomach is churning and I think my head is going to explode. It's true what they say, there is a fine line between love and hate. And I hate him right now, with every fiber of my being.

"I am calling Jenks and filing for divorce. We're done."

"You can't mean that. Bella, you are_ my life_. I can't live without you," Edward declared.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. He did not just say that to me. My blood ran cold.

"That's most unfortunate Edward. I'm sure your funeral will be lovely," I snarled at him.

I grabbed as much as I could carry and stalked towards the door. With my hand on the knob, I turned back, "Oh, and by the way, thank you," I spat at him.

"For what?" Edward looked quizzical.

"For reminding me that there are other fish in the sea." I couldn't hold back the smirk on my face as I went for the kill. "I had the most incredible sex of my life the night I caught you. I was looking for revenge, but I got _so much more _than that."

The look on his face was priceless.

"I'll be back later to get the rest of my stuff." And with that, I was out of there.

God, I feel so much lighter now! Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Our entire relationship, I felt like I was the weak link, like I wasn't good enough for him. Now I know it was the other way around. He didn't deserve me. Never did.

I threw my clothes in the backseat of my car and headed back to Emmet and Rosalie's. I knew they would let me crash there for a few days until I figured out where I was going to go now. And Emmett would come back with me to get the rest of my stuff. Hopefully, Edward would be there so my brother could kick his ass.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I cried, screamed, laughed, and cried some more. Em and Rose were there for me, watching my ride on the emotional roller coaster that had become my life. I called our lawyer, J. Jenks, and started the paperwork to put an end to this fiasco. With no kids and no real property to fight over, it was going to be relatively painless, legally speaking anyway.

The only thing that kept me going was the memory of Jasper. I wanted desperately to see him again, but I didn't know if he would want that. I could stop by the bar again and hope that he was there. Maybe it was somewhere he hung out a lot. Or, I could just go to his apartment. I'm pretty sure I could find it again if I tried. But that was a little presumptuous. I don't even know if he would want to see me again.

**JPOV**

I decided that I'm ready to live again, but I need to get my shit together to do that. I want to be a better man, someone worthy of Bella's love. I haven't had a drink since the night we met. Not that it's been a good few weeks. I never thought of myself as an alcoholic, but the withdrawals have been brutal. I've had a raging headache, my hands shake uncontrollably, and I've been pretty damn irritable. I think I am finally leveling out. But it's worth it. _She's_ worth it. Now, if I could only find her again.

Where do you start looking for someone when you have no idea where they came from?

I met Bella when she walked into the bar and when we left, we walked to my apartment. She never mentioned leaving her car nearby. So maybe, just maybe, she lives around here too.

I find myself much more aware of my surroundings. I'm constantly searching for her. I walk around the neighborhood at different times of day, watching people come and go. It keeps my mind off the drinking.

I pay more attention to the people I pass at the grocery store, the bank, and even the laundry mat. I check out every car that drives past me. I'm driving myself crazy, especially at work. Every time the front door of the bar opens, I let myself get hopeful, only to be disappointed. I was hoping she would come to me. She has the upper hand; she knows where to find me. But I'm not giving up hope yet.

I have started looking for a "real" job. I have a Masters degree in Art History, and I should be using it. Alice would have been very disappointed in the way I have been living my life. But I don't want to leave the bar until I find Bella again. It's my link to her.

It's been another long night at work. It's not easy to quit drinking when you're a bartender. I take it as a personal challenge. I am stronger than the alcohol. At least that's what I tell myself; one day at a time, one hour at a time, and sometimes minute by minute. I even started going to AA, so I have some support.

Finally, 2 a.m. rolls around and I close up the bar. It's when I am here all alone at night that is the hardest. But I dig deep within me, reminding myself why I can't let myself drink anymore. I am better than this.

I walk the few blocks back to my apartment with my hands shoved in my pockets, trying to keep the chill in the air from settling into my bones. Damn, I hate cold weather.

I was deep in my own little world as I stood on my doorstep, unlocking the door.

I vaguely recall hearing a car door close. But I didn't really pay attention until I heard her.

"Jasper?"

Sorry for the delay. My hard drive crashed, I lost everything. Including my self confidence. But, I'm back and so is Bella...what's gonna happen now? Hmmm.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I apologize for the long, long delay. I have no excuse. I just had a major block. It's shorter than I wanted but I just needed to get it out there and move past it.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Rathbone Junkie, for supporting me through my epic fail. **

**Revenge ~ Chapter 6**

_I vaguely recall hearing a car door close. But I didn't really pay attention until I heard __**her**__._

_"Jasper?"_

**JPOV**

I spun around so fast; I almost fell off the steps. She's here. She's actually here. I can hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Bella? It's 2:30 in the morning. What are you doing…," I was abruptly cut off by her lips pressing to mine. I melted into her. Lips and hands were roaming everywhere. God, I needed her so bad. Fuck!

I spun her around and pressed her against the door as I grappled with the doorknob. I need to be inside: inside the apartment and inside her again. I had a moment of déjà vu as we started stripping each other in the hall. Wanton passion and burning desire took over. Our mouths smashed together, tongues probing and exploring. She tasted better than I remembered. I kissed down her throat, listening to her moan as she writhed against me.

"Jas…Jasper…We need…to talk," she panted.

"Tomorrow Bella. Please," I begged. "God, I've missed you. I need you."

"I need you too Jasper. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

A growl erupted from deep in my chest. Enough talking. I bent down and picked Bella up low on her body so I could throw her over my shoulder and carry her back to my bed. The ensuing squeal echoed down the hall.

I tossed Bella gently onto my bed and crawled over her, soaking in every bit of her: the creamy color of her skin; the ruby lushness of her lips, slightly swollen from our already intense kisses; the rosy red that flushes her cheeks; the beautiful depth of her big brown eyes; the sensual smell of her perfume; the soft curl of her chestnut hair splayed out on the bed under her.

I lowered my body over her, pressing every inch of us together. I could feel Bella grinding her hips up into mine, soft moans escaping her lips. As frantically as I wanted her, I was determined to take this slow and savor every moment. I had a lot of time to think about whether or not I would ever get to be here again, so I was going to make this memorable, for both of us.

I gently slide my hand under her shirt ghosting across her stomach, eliciting a giggle. Note to self: someone is ticklish! I'll just file that away for later. I rolled to the side, grabbing the hem of her shirt and dragging it up and over her head. Holy shit! Her perky breasts were encased in a vibrant red lace bra. Slow Whitlock, take it slow…

I leaned in, kissing and licking the swell of her chest. My hand slowly drifted down her abdomen and popped the button on her jeans. As I pulled on the zipper, I glanced up at her beautiful face. Our eyes locked. Hers were hooded with lust and she was biting her bottom lip. Her chest heaving with panting breathes.

I scooted off the bed, grabbed her feet and removed her sandals. Then oh so slowly slid my hands into the waist band of her jeans. She lifted her hips slightly to allow me to pull them over her derrière. Oh hell, matching red panties. Finally, removing the offending article of clothing from her feet, I grabbed one leg and ran my tongue from her foot to the top of her inner thigh, earning a well deserved gasp.

"Oh God, Jasper. Pl..please!" Bella's back was arching off the bed and her hands were grasping for purchase on the comforter.

I crawled back on top of her, sitting on her thighs with the intention of taunting her some more but she had other ideas. She sat up and swiftly removed my shirt and popped the buttons on my 501's. My cock was already rock hard and weeping when she palmed it. I rolled onto the bed, shucking my jeans over my hips while she pulled on the legs.

Pushing me back onto the bed, she straddled my hard shaft and ground her hips. I could feel her moist heat through the material. I held her hips firmly and ground up into her. Too many clothes in the way. I sat up, with her still straddling my hips. I grabbed her hair by the nape of the neck and tugged her head back, opening her neck up to me to suck on. Moving my lips to her ear I whispered, "I've dreamt of the things I would do to you Bella." I let go of her hair and slid my hand down and popped the hook on her bra. Sliding it down her arms, I latched my mouth onto her right nipple, while my hand caressed the left.

I love the feel of her writhing under me, both of her hands fisting my hair.

"Let me make slow, sweet love to you Darling' "

Her lips met mine, her hands slide down to grasp my shoulders as she drew her legs up and wrapped them around my ass. My cock was hard and aching for her. And with her change in position, it was perfectly lined up at the entrance of heaven. Lifting my body weight onto my arms and knees, I slowly advanced into her tight, wet heat.

Her body trembled beneath me for what felt like hours. We slowly, sensually worshipped each other. The tension building, coiling deep in my loins. Faster, harder, deeper I thrust into her. Bella's nails clawed at my back as a string of indiscernible ramblings escaped her lips: 'oh God', 'been so long', 'so good', 'think I love you'.

"JASPER!", Bella cried out as I felt her constricting around me, sending me careening over the edge, pulsing inside of her.

"You are so beautiful Bella", I mumbled as I caressed her face. Exhaustion was setting in as the sun was rising, we were both on the verge of sleep. But I was terrified of falling asleep. "Promise me."

"What Jasper?"

"Promise me you will still be here when I wake up?"


End file.
